Forbidden Twist
by Izzy2589
Summary: This is a story about Spottedleaf and Clawface. This is if Spottedleaf hadn't been killed and Clawface had just done something... else. Hope you guys like it! Minimum violence and suggested material...


Forbidden Twist

By: Izzy2589

_What if Spottedleaf had lived? What if Clawface hadn't killed her? What if he had done... something else? What if it led to more than what had happened? A longing? A love? A passion..._

Author's Note: "_I do not own the Warriors series and this is just my version of the story_" I will use point of view, or P.O.V, throughout this. I may also make up some clan cats. This is a story about Spottedleaf and Clawface. Let's say he didn't kill her, but did something that he might regret. Something most wouldn't understand. You may be able to figure out what he did right now, but it will all be unveiled in the story. This story will include tragedy, heartbreak, regret, forbidden love, maybe even a passion. Read on to find out the story of SpottedleafXClawface.

**Clawface's P.O.V:** Clawface raced out of the Thunderclan Medicine Cat's den. His eyes were unfocused as he retreated back to Shadowclan territory. "D-did I... really just do that?" he thought. He took one look back and ducked his head as he swiftly followed his clan-mates out of their enemies' camp.

**Spottedleaf's P.O.V:** Spottedleaf lay on the floor of her den. Herbs were shredded and littered around her. Her eyes were glazed with pain and horror. "No... no. He didn't... I can't... this... this didn't happen! It's not supposed to happen!" The words were screamed in her mind as she fought with the memory of what had happened only seconds ago. The ground was wet and she hurt, oh how she hurt. "Please forgive me, Starclan. It's not my fault..." she whispered, despair filling her mew. She tried to sit up, but her legs collapsed and she sank to the floor, quiet wails and sobs erupting from her broken-looking body.

**Clawface:** As they got back to camp, Clawface sat down for a moment. "Why did that happen? I know at first it was because I wanted her to suffer, but I don't think that's the full reason..." His thoughts trailed off as he saw Blackfoot smirking at him and whispering to Darkclaw, Darkclaw's expression was dark amusement. Clawface walked up to them. "What?" he growled, claws curling. Blackfoot flicked his tail. "Oh, nothing. I was just telling Darkclaw how you were having much more fun than usual at the battle against Thunderclan." he meowed with a mocking grin. Clawface's claws sank into the ground and his lips curled. "What are you talking about, Blackfoot?" he hissed, trying to deny that anyone else could know.

**Spottedleaf:** Spottedleaf raised her head as she heard a faint mew outside her den. Her eyes were red and puffy and her fur was messy. She recognized Firepaw's scent. "He can't see me like this..." she thought and tried to clean herself up but it was too late. Firepaw entered her den, green eyes bright. "Hi, Spottedleaf. I just came to get... great Starclan! What happened to you?" he began and then when he saw her condition his meow rose in surprise and horror. Spottedleaf licked herself, ashamed. "Oh, Firepaw. I... um... I knocked over some herbs and then I... uh..." she stuttered. Firepaw ran over to her. "You have claw marks on your shoulders! And you are all wet! And... you smell like Shadowclan!" he shrieked. Spottedleaf covered his mouth with her tail. Firepaw backed away from her, flicking her tail away. "Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice worried for the beautiful medicine cat.

**Clawface:** Clawface's heart beat quickened as Blackfoot stared at him in contempt at making him squirm. "Oh, you know. You had extra fun with that pretty little Thunderclan she-cat. Their medicine cat no less. I just wish you had saved me a little time with her." he taunted, taking a step forward as Darkclaw's dark laugh echoed behind him. Clawface just wanted to disappear. "H-how did you know?" he asked shakily, not meeting his eyes. Blackfoot let out a half amused, half mock laugh. "How could I not? I was right near the den fighting one of their pitiful excuses for warriors. Hard not hear the racket she was making in there. Surprised her clan-mate didn't hear." he meowed as his lips curled and he laughed once more. Clawface widened his eyes and looked from Blackfoot to Darkclaw. "But I... I um... never mind. I don't have to answer to you anyways." he spat and whipped around. He stalked off to the other side of the clearing and sat there, shaking.

**Spottedleaf: **Spottedleaf couldn't meet his eyes, her pelt burning with shame. She stared at her paws and shook her head, her eyes glazing over as she remembered the terrorizing, but oddly pleasuring, moment she had just experienced. Her pelt began to prickle along her spine as it flooded back. Firepaw's gaze demanded an answer. She stumbled with her words "Well, C-clawface came… into the d-den and I, uh, he was looking… for… uh, someone (Me. She thought silently) and he, um, attacked me… his f-fur was matted from b-blood so that's why I'm w-wet…." She let out a breath and got up, pushing past Firepaw and towards the entrance to her den, but he pushed her backwards. His eyes shone with concern, oblivious to her partial lies. He licked her shoulder and meowed "Oh, Spottedleaf. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you." Spottedleaf gulped and thought to herself "And I'm glad you weren't." He flattened down some of her matted fur and looked into her eyes with care. "At least you are okay now, they won't be coming back any time soon, so you don't have to worry. And next time, I'll be there to protect you." he assured her, laying his tail on her back. Spottedleaf nodded numbly. Firepaw, taking that as a sign that he could go now, said his goodbyes and said he'd come back later before disappearing through the tunnel. Spottedleaf collapsed again and began to slowly clean her pelt, thinking.

**Clawface:** (I will continue at further notice. I only added one P.O.V. because I needed to get motivated again.)


End file.
